headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Alley, The
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | city = New York City | locale = Manhattan | residents = Morlocks | poi = | 1st = ''Uncanny X-Men'', Vol. 1 #169 }} The Alley is a fictional location featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and is associated with the X-Men family of comic book titles. It first appeared in ''Uncanny X-Men'', Volume 1 #169 in May, 1983. Description & History The Alley is a network of tunnels that run beneath the sewers of New York City. This was the home and base of operations of the Morlocks. It has been refurbished and renovated many times over the years so that a complete layout of the Alley has never accurately been mapped. The X-Men first discovered The Alley after descending through the Manhattan sewers in search of their missing teammate, Angel. They found the Alley where his abductor, Callisto, had taken him in preparation of of a bizarre arranged marriage. Mister Sinister staged a massive attack against the Morlocks using a team of super-powered clones called the Marauders. Uncanny X-Men 350 He employed the services of a young thief from New Orleans named Remy LeBeau, who led the Marauders to the Morlock tunnels. The Marauders began indiscriminately slaughtering as many Morlocks as they could find. A man known as Mikhail Rasputin, the brother of X-Men member Peter Rasputin, became a problem when a recent trauma caused him to go insane and embroil himself in a fight with the X-Men. At this time, Rasputin was forced to cause a flood that swept through The Alley putting many Morlock lives at risk. Not wishing to see them come to any harm, Mikhail used his powers to open dimensional rifts and shunted a group of Morlocks into a new realm. Residents of The Alley * Dark Beast, Hank McCoy - Founder; Geneticist; Superhuman strength and agility. * Callisto - Former leader; Enhanced senses; Hunting; Tracking. * Sunder, Mark Hallett - Superhuman strength and durability. * Masque - Former leader; Bio-reconstruction. * Morlock healer - Ability to heal others. * Caliban - Sense other mutants. * Plague - Transmit disease. * Storm, Ororo Munroe - Former leader by right of combat; Weather control. * Skids, Sally Blevins - Force field generation. * Leech - Power negation. * Annalee - Empath. * Ape - Ape-like features; Superhuman agility. * Tar Baby - Secretes an adhesive resin. * Feral, Maria Callasantos - Were-feline traits. * Erg - Absorbs and redirects energy through his eye. * Cybelle - Secretes acid through her pores. * Marrow - Leader; accelerated bone growth; projectile biology. * Glow Worm - Worm-like appearance; Can infuse objects with energy and cause them to explode. * Bulk - Radiation emission; superhuman strength and durability. * Mikhail Rasputin - Dimensional rift generation. * Jo - Powers unknown. Notes & Trivia See also External Links * References ---- Category:New York Category:X-Men: Mutant Massacre/Miscellaneous